poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie)/Transcript
This is a script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie). Narrator: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. crack Narrator: She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both... Narrator and Twilight Sparkle: ...sun and moon... Twilight Sparkle: ...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where? Lacey and Young Irish Film Makers presents Connor Lacey's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie) Lightning McQueen: Connor, what are you doing? Connor Lacey: Well, Lightning, because Twilight is busy doing all of her studying, she didn't even know that her home is a bit dusty. So, we're helping. Nighlock: And it is the perfect place for him to lay low. Air Strike still forgiven him for his involvement in the 'incident'. Volcanion: I thought Twilight would have plenty of time to spend sometime with us instead of reading those books since she and Spike are on a break. Mater: I don't know, guys. Cheetor: At least, Princess Celestia was very kind of letting us stay here in Canterlot since we're Twilight and Spike's friends after all. Silverbolt (BW-BM): And, it was nice that The Fat Controller let Thomas and Percy come to spend some time with us too. Right, Thomas? Thomas: Yes, Silverbolt. And, The Fat Controller even said because we stop Diesel 10 from destroying Lady, he might even have someone special to start a team, just like Connor. Sounds very exciting, isn't it Percy? Percy: Right, Thomas. Connor Lacey: If Twilight does has a chance to show us around, we'll be having a great time here, just like we've defeated the villains more times than I can count. MewTwo: But, we have to let Twilight finish her books first. Twinkleshine: There you are, Twilight! Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on. Twinkleshine: sigh Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends. Twilight Sparkle: I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony. Spike: Ow! Twilight Sparkle: Spike! Spi-ike! Spike? Spike: groan Twilight Sparkle: There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies. What's that for? Spike: Well, it was a gift for Moon Dancer, but... squeak Twilight Sparkle: Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing. Spike: But we're on a break! Rattrap: He's right, Twilight. Maybe, you should give your horn a rest and have fun with us. Percy: I don't think Twilight is listening one bit, Rattrap. Twilight Sparkle: No, no, no... no, no, no! grunts Spike! Spike: It's over here! whack Terrakion: I guess we have to return these books back. Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon? Spike: Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale. Twilight Sparkle: Mare, mare... aha! The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal! gasp Everyone! Do you know what this means? Connor Lacey: No. Spike: Neither do I-- whoa! smack Spike: Ow! Connor Lacey: I wonder if this Nightmare Moon gall is eviler than Azula. Thomas: I guess so. Nighlock: Yeah, but I threw her in prison where she belongs. Twilight Sparkle: Take a note please, to the Princess. Spike: Okie dokie. Twilight Sparkle: My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster! Spike: Hold on. Preci... preci... Twilight Sparkle: Threshold. Spike: Threh... Twilight Sparkle: Uh, brink? N: Maybe it's better to say it in English, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen! For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Spike: Twi... light Spar... kle. Got it! Twilight Sparkle: Great! Send it. Spike: Now? Twilight Sparkle: Of course! Spike: Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow. Twilight Sparkle: That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away! Spike: Impera... impera... Twilight Sparkle: Important! Spike: Whoa! crunch Spike: Okay, okay! inhale There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath... Thomas: Spike is right, you know. You worry too much, Twilight. Like Henry. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm not worried, Thomas. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me. Connor Lacey: I hope you're right, Twilight. Spike: belch Twilight Sparkle: See? I knew she would want to take immediate action. Hoopa: What does the note say, Spike? Spike: throat My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely. Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm! Spike: ...but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books! Twilight Sparkle: gasp Nighlock: to hold his laughter Spike: My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends! Twilight Sparkle: sigh Anthea: I don't think that Twilight's very happy about Princess Celestia not believing in her story. Cruz Ramirez: I'm starting to think you're right, Anthea. If Twilight said what is true about Nightmare Moon, then maybe we might be wrong to doubt her. Maybe we should stay on high alert tonight just in case if it is true. Thomas: If you say so, Cruz. Spike: Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return. Spike: Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said? Connor Lacey: Spike's right, Twilight. Maybe making friends might be the answer to stop this Nightmare Moon who ever she is from bringing the eternal night. Twilight Sparkle: She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends. Royal guards: whinnying Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, sirs. Royal guards: huffing Spike: Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try! Twilight Sparkle: Um... hello? Pinkie Pie: gasp Sarge: Wow, that pony just zoomed off faster than a bullet!!! Lightning McQueen: Must be in a hurry for something important. Twilight Sparkle: Well, that was interesting all right. Nighlock: I got a bad feeling about that. Spike: sigh Spike: Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack: Yeehaw! thump Twilight Sparkle: sigh Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-- Applejack: Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends! Twilight Sparkle: Friends? Actually, I-- Applejack: So, what can I do you for? Spike: snickering Twilight Sparkle: throat Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food? Applejack: We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some? Twilight Sparkle: As long as it doesn't take too long... ringing Applejack: Soup's on, everypony! thump Applejack: Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family? Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, but I really need to hurry-- Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... breath Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests. Granny Smith: snort Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'... Applejack: Why, I'd say you're already part of the family! Twilight Sparkle: spit laughter Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way. Apple Bloom: Aren't you gonna stay for brunch? Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do... Apple family: sighs Concordia: Come on, Twilight. I'm sure a quick snack won't hurt one bit. Twilight Sparkle: ...fine. Apple family: cheering Spike: Food's all taken care of, next is weather. Hoopa: Those food Applejack's family made were absolutely delicious. Why, Connor couldn't even seem to stop eating all of it. Connor Lacey: Well, Twilight on the other hand doesn't seem to be happy. Maybe she couldn't eat another bite. Right, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... I ate too much pie... Mushu: Well, I ate great. Maybe next time I should get some recipe from Applejack when I next visit Sweet Apple Acres. Spike: Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds. Twilight Sparkle: Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she? whack splat Twilight Sparkle: Nng. Rainbow Dash: laughter Uh, 'scuse me? sheepish laughter Twilight Sparkle: Nnnn. Rainbow Dash: laughter Lemme help you. Tommy Oliver: What are you going to do with that cloud? Rainbow Dash: Just watch. water Rainbow Dash: sheepish laughter Tommy Oliver: I have to ask. Rainbow Dash: Oops,I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome. out laughing Spike: out laughing Nighlock: out laughing Twilight Sparkle: Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: The one and only. Why, you heard of me? Twilight Sparkle: I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. sigh I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing. Twilight Sparkle: Practicing for what? Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff! Twilight Sparkle: The Wonderbolts? Rainbow Dash: Yep! Twilight Sparkle: The most talented flyers in all of Equestria? Rainbow Dash: That's them! Twilight Sparkle: Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day. Rainbow Dash: Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat. Twilight Sparkle: Prove it. Tow Mater: This gon be good. noises Rainbow Dash: of exertion Loop-de-loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. baaing chuckles You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more. Spike: Wow, she's amazing! laughs Rocky: I can't believe how wonderful she was. Connor Lacey: I can't either. Skurd: Move me to tears. Twilight Sparkle: Rrgh. Spike: Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it! Spike: Decorations. Beautiful... Twilight Sparkle: Yes, the décor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed. Spike: Not the décor, her! Rarity: No, no, no, oh! Goodness no. Spike: How are my spines? Are they straight? Thomas: Something tells me that Spike is in love with that pony! Nighlock: If Wade were here, I'd allow him to put that in one of his vines. Twilight Sparkle: Good afternoon-- Rarity: Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo-- yelp Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair! Rarity: Out of my hair? What about your hair?! Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Where are we going?! Help! Finn McMissle: Here we go again. Rarity: No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. (Mater: This might take a while, gang) Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from. Twilight Sparkle: wincing I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to-- Rarity: Huh? crash Rarity: Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies! Twilight Sparkle: Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color! Skurd: Come on, let's go. Percy: What about the others, Skurd? Skurd: Oh! Mater, come on! Spike: sigh Spike: Wasn't she wonderful? Hoopa: Steady there, Romeo or we'll all go up in steam!!! Uh... No offence, Thomas and Percy. Thomas and Percy: None taken. Twilight Sparkle: Any way, focus, Casanova. What's next on the list? Spike: throat Oh, uh, music! It's the last one! birdsong fanfare Thomas: Who's that? MewTwo: I don't know, Thomas. But she must be very good of teaching those birds to sing. Fluttershy: Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three- Twilight Sparkle: Hello! Fluttershy: yelp Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. pause I'm Twilight Sparkle. Connor Lacey: And, this is Skurd, Alpha 5, Zordon, Ninjor, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, Ryan Mitchell, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Nightscream, Botanica, Optimus Prime 1, Ultra Magnus 1, T-AI, Prowl, Side Burn, X-Brawn, The Emissary, Cerebros, Rail Racer, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide, Mirage, Landfill, Wedge, Heavy Load, Hightower, Grimlock 1, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock 2, Fixit, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Ratchet, Undertone, Windblade, Jazz, Bulkhead, Arcee, Optimus Prime 2, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus 2, Chief Charlie Burns, Chase, Kade Burns, Heatwave, Dani Burns, Blades, Graham Burns, Woody Burns, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, Doc Green, Frankie Green, Aerobolt, Bashbreaker, Buzzstrike, Lancelon, Sawtooth, Tricerashot, Windstrike, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Guido, Luigi, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Genie, MewTwo, Lugia, Entei, Celebi, Suicune, Raikou, Latios, Latias, Jirachi, Lucario, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, Arceus, Zorua, Zoroark, Victini, Keldeo, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Red Genesect, N, Anthea and Concordia, Diancie, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Good Fairy, Thomas, Percy and I'm Connor Lacey. And this is my mentor, Nighlock. Twilight Sparkle: pause What's your name? Fluttershy: quietly Um... I'm Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, what was that? Fluttershy: quieter Um... My name is Fluttershy. Twilight Sparkle: Didn't quite catch that. Fluttershy: squeaking Rocky DeSantos: I wonder what's the matter with her? Thomas: I think it's probably us, Rocky. She's too shy to speak to us because we're new around Equestria. Maybe, we should leave her alone to continue her teaching and go to the library. Twilight Sparkle: pause Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work! Fluttershy: squeaking Twilight Sparkle: Oookay. Spike Well, that was easy. Red Genesect: Twilight!?! Fluttershy: gasp A baby dragon! thump Fluttershy: Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute! Spike: Well, well, well...! Fluttershy: Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say! Twilight Sparkle: Well, in that case we'd better be going. Fluttershy: Wait, wait! What's his name? Spike: I'm Spike. Fluttershy: Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about? Spike: Well, what do you wanna know? Fluttershy: Absolutely everything. Twilight Sparkle: groan Spike: Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg... Spike: ...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today? Fluttershy: Oh, yes, please! Spike: Gyah! Twilight Sparkle: I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep. Spike: No I don't-- whoa! Twilight Sparkle: Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance! Fluttershy: Poor thing, you simply must get into bed... Twilight Sparkle: Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night! slamming Spike: Huh. Rude much? Ninjor: Maybe, you have been a bit mean to her, Twilight. Nighlock: Yeah. I do what I can to keep Cheetah in line at Super Hero High, but what you did would definitely make her cry. Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, fellas, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light? flicks on Twilight Sparkle and Spike: honk Ponies: Surprise! blows Twilight Sparkle: groan Nighlock: I saw that coming. warps down Pinkie Pie: Surprise! whistle blows Sally Carrera: Hey, you're that pony from this morning. Pinkie Pie: Of course, I am. Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh? Twilight Sparkle: Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet. Pinkie Pie: Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? (Adam Park: Wow, she sure does talk a lot! Pinkie Pie is one short of a taco plate.) You were all "hello" and I was all gasp, remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville! Twilight Sparkle: groan Pinkie Pie: And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went gasp! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends! whistling Applejack: Are you all right, sugarcube? whistle blowing Pinkie Pie: Aww, she's so happy she's crying! Spike: "Hot sauce". Nighlock: Twilight should learn to read before she uses something. Pinkie Pie: Ooh... mouth full What? It's good! disco music ticking Twilight Sparkle: groan opens, music gets louder Spike: Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play? Twilight Sparkle: No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?! Spike: It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party! Twilight Sparkle: imitates Spike You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party! closes, music stops Connor Lacey: Are you okay, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, no, I am not alright, Connor! Here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night." Thomas: Cheer up, Twilight. I'm sure what the said in the book can't be true. As I some legends maybe true and some legends maybe not. I sometimes think some things might be true. Percy: (Giggles) Especially, since you thought that I was the ghost train. Thomas: Oh very funny, Percy. But, I was only pretended to be scared I knew it was you really covered in white lime. Billy Cranston: Wait a minute. What did you mean Thomas thought you were the ghost train? Percy: Well, my driver told he had seen the ghost train a long time ago. Thomas didn't believe me and my driver just said it was a pretend ghost on television which I was disappointed. But, then I crashed into a broken cart full of lime on my way home which covered me up making me look like the ghost train. And, then I thought of scaring Thomas to pay him back for calling me a silly little engine. Which I did. Connor Lacey: So, what happened after that, Percy? Percy: Well, a year after, I was stuck in a siding due to points failure and have to spend the night there. Then, all of a sudden Thomas came puffing by with the Chinese Dragon he was pushing. Mater: Yipe! Ch-Ch-Ch-Chinese Dragon? Thomas: Don't worry, Mater. It was only made out of paper and lanterns for the carnival. Kimberly: Sounds like you two have been doing a lot of pranks on each other lately. Both: We do, Kimberly. Twilight Sparkle: I hope you're right, Thomas... I hope it really is just an old pony tale... Spike: C'mon, everyone, it's time to watch the sunrise! Adam Park: I never thought they'll be so lots of ponies here tonight. Skurd: Neither did I, Adam. Nighlock: I'm used to it. Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited-- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went gasp but I mean really, who can top that? fanfare Mayor Mare: Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration! cheering Mayor Mare: In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria... Fluttershy: Ready? Mayor Mare: ...Princess Celestia! Rarity: Huh? chattering quietly and nervously in the background Tommy Oliver: Say, wasn't Princess Celestia supposed to make her appearance? Alpha 5: I was thinking the same thing to myself to be honest, Tommy. Twilight Sparkle: This can't be good. Mayor Mare: Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation! Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding? Rarity: She's gone! gasping All: What!? Pinkie Pie: Ooh, she's good. yelp Nighlock: dual pistols ready gasping Twilight Sparkle: Oh no... Nightmare Moon! All: Gasping Spike: sigh Hoopa: The legend of Nightmare Moon is true. She really is here! Thomas: We're ever so sorry for doubting you, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: It's not your fault, guys. Don't worry. Nightmare Moon: Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces. Rainbow Dash: What did you do with our Princess?! Applejack: muffled Whoa there, Nelly... Nightmare Moon: chuckle Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am? Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty--noises Nightmare Moon: Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs? Twilight Sparkle: I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon! gasping Nightmare Moon: Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here. Twilight Sparkle: You're here to... to... gulp Nightmare Moon: chuckle Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever! thunder Nightmare Moon: laugh Mayor Mare: Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is! Connor Lacey: They might need help! (Hits Ultimatrix) Pikachu: Pikachu! Nightmare Moon: Stand back, you foals! laughs screaming Applejack: Ergh... Rainbow Dash: Come back here! pants Nighttime? Forever? (N: Come on, we got to get back to the library.) Where's they going? Spike: Uh... We gotta stop Nightmare!.. Twilight Sparkle: You've been up all night, Spike. You are a baby dragon after all. Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony? Rainbow Dash: And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you and your friends a spy? Whoa! Applejack: Simmer down, Sally. They ain't no spy. But they sure knows what's going on. Don't you, fellas? Aisha: Stuttering Hoopa: Aisha? Should we tell them? Aisha: Stuttering Zordon: Aisha! Aisha: Stuttering Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, fellas. I'll explain to them. Grimlock (Robots in Disguise (2015): Okay. You go ahead and tell them. You know, a lot about Nightmare Moon anyway. Twilight Sparkle: I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do! Pinkie Pie: "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Twilight Sparkle: How did you find that?! Pinkie Pie: voice It was under "E"! Nighlock: Great, another Deadpool. Just what we needed. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. Connor Lacey: Exactly, where does it say about this ancient castle of the royal pony sisters, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: It is located in what is now-- Everypony: The Everfree Forest! music Thomas: Fender and fireboxes. What a scary place. Nightscream (BM): Fiddlesticks and nonsense. There's nothing to be afraid of. Drift (Autobot): So, how are we going to find this castle in a forest like this? Connor Lacey: By going in there? Bumblebee (Robots in Disguise (2015): But, it's dark. Lightning McQueen: And, frighting. Nighlock: Since when has that ever stopped us? Hot Shot (RID 2001): Since never. Fillmore: If you ask me man, we might as well go in there and find the Elements of Harmony or nighttime will last forever. Pinkie Pie: Whee! Let's go! Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own. Genie: No, Twilight, you can't go there by yourself. We don't even know what's in that forest. Applejack: Genie's right, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple. Everypony: hmph Pinkie Pie: Especially if there's candy apples in there. What? Those things are good. Twilight Sparkle: sigh Twilight Sparkle: So, none of you have been in here before? Rarity: Ugh, heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful. Thomas: Oh, my. This is a strange place. Percy: Trembling tracks. I never seen anything like this before. Applejack: And it ain't natural. Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria. Twilight Sparkle: What's that supposed to mean? Connor Lacey: Yeah. Rainbow Dash: Nopony knows. You know why? Applejack: Rainbow, quit it. Rainbow Dash: 'cause everypony who's ever come in has never come out! crash scream Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Quick! Fluttershy: Oh my goodness, oh my goodness. Connor Lacey: Hang on, gang! (Hits the Ultimatrix) Robo Dino: Robo Dino! Rarity: screams Twilight Sparkle: screams N: Look at the biceps on that alien. I don't deserve to dangle into the abyss. Applejack: Hold on! I'm a-comin'! Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! What do I do? Applejack: Let go. Twilight Sparkle: Are you crazy? Applejack: No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe. Twilight Sparkle: That's not true! Applejack: Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe. Jetstorm (Robots in Disguise (2015): (Mumbles) Hoopa: What's the Mini-Con saying? Jetstorm (Robots in Disguise (2015): I said "ouch!" Twilight Sparkle: Yaaah! Phew-wah! Fluttershy: Sorry fellas. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two. Holley Shiftwell: We're ok. We're alright. Applejack was telling the truth! roar Rainbow Dash: And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you and your friends right in the nick of time. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Rainbow, we were there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta- gasp A manticore! Manny Roar: roar Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) Terrakion: Terrakion! Twilight Sparkle: We've gotta get past him! Rarity: Take that, you ruffian! Manny Roar: roar Rarity: My hair! Woop-- Fluttershy: Wait. Manny Roar: roar Applejack: YEE-HAW! Git along, little dogie. Fluttershy: Wait. Manny Roar: roars Applejack: Whoa! All yours, partner. Rainbow Dash: I'm on it. Fluttershy: Wait! Manny Roar: roars Rainbow Dash: screams Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! Finn McMissile: Why that, big lion scorpion freak! Manny Roar: grunt Twilight Sparkle: snorts Fluttershy: WAIT! Manny Roar: roar Fluttershy: Shhh... It's okay. Oh, you poor, poor little baby. Rainbow Dash: Little? Fluttershy: Now this might hurt for just a second. Manny Roar: roar All: Fluttershy! Manny Roar: purrs Fluttershy: giggles Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are. Twilight Sparkle: How did you know about the thorn? Fluttershy: I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness. Rarity: No. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Adam Park: Like that, Rarity? Rarity: Well, I didn't mean that literally. Twilight Sparkle: That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it. Rarity: I didn't see you there, my apologies. Rainbow Dash: Right here... guh... Thomas: I can't seem to see where I'm going and mine and Percy's lamps are off. Maybe we should stop and light our lamps first before we can carry on. Percy: Good idea, Thomas. Billy Cranston: I can get the view of the castle from up above. Ninjor: Good idea, Billy. Strongarm (Robots in Disguise (2015): Any luck? Billy Cranston: I couldn't see that castle anywhere. I'm coming back down. Applejack: Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'. Thomas: Don't worry. I'm putting my lamp on now. Fluttershy: scream Applejack: It's just mud. growls Applejack: Aah! growling screams screams Pinkie Pie: laughter All: Huh? Pinkie Pie: laughter Bleh. Ooo! noises laughter Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, what are you doing?! Run! Skurd: YEAH! THAT MONSTER MIGHT START TO EAT YOU AT ANY MOMENT NOW!!! Pinkie Pie: Oh fellas, don't you see? Pie When I was a little filly and the sun was going down... Twilight Sparkle: Tell me she's not... Pie The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown... Rarity: She is. Pie I'd hide under my pillow From what I thought I saw But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way To deal with fears at all Rainbow Dash: Then what is? Pie She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall Learn to face your fears You'll see that they can't hurt you Just laugh to make them disappear." Ha! Ha! Ha! Ponies: gasp Pie So, giggle at the ghostly Guffaw at the grossly Crack up at the creepy Whoop it up with the weepy Chortle at the kooky Snortle at the spooky And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh... Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh! laughs Pinkie Pie: How are we gonna cross this? cry Pinkie Pie: Huh? Sideswipe (Robots in Disguise (2015): What was that? Slipstream (Robots in Disguise (2015): Sounded too sad for a villain. Thomas: It seems to be coming from ever there. Let's go have a look. Steven Magnet: sobbing What a world, what a world. Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying? Steven Magnet: Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid. wails Adam Park: Heads up! Rainbow Dash: Oh, give me a break. Applejack: That's what all the fuss is about? Rarity: Why, of course it is. How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales. Steven Magnet: sniffs I know. Rarity: And your expertly coiffed mane. Steven Magnet: Oh, I know, I know. Rarity: Your fabulous manicure. Steven Magnet: gasp It's so true! Rarity: All ruined without your beautiful mustache. Steven Magnet: It's true, I'm hideous! Rarity: I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected. Steven Magnet: yelp What did you do that for? Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, what are you- Steven Magnet: moans Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful. Rarity: You look smashing. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail... Kimberly: You cut away your own tail, Rarity. Rarity: Oh. It's fine, my dears. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back. Rainbow Dash: So would the mustache. Thomas: Everyone look. The river has settled down. Twilight Sparkle: gasp We can cross now. Let's go. Ah! Steven Magnet: Allow me. Connor Lacey: Look! Twilight Sparkle: There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it! Thomas: Hooray and Hurrah! Dinobot: Now all we have to do is to find those Elements of Harmony and stop Nightmare Moon. Applejack: Fellas, wait for us! Twilight Sparkle: We're almost there. Whoa! Rainbow Dash: What's with you and falling off cliffs today? Percy: Oh no, the bridge is out. We'll never get to the castle now. Pinkie Pie: sighs Now what? Rainbow Dash: Duh. Pinkie Pie: Oh yeah. Shadowbolt Leader: Rainbow... Rainbow Dash: Who's there? Shadowbolt Leader: Rainbow... Rainbow Dash: I ain't scared of you! Show yourself! Shadowbolt Leader: We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria. Rainbow Dash: Who? Shadowbolt Leader: Why, you, of course. Rainbow Dash: Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever. Shadowbolt Leader: No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts. We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent- Rainbow Dash: Yep. Shadowbolt Leader: Swiftest- Rainbow Dash: Yes. Shadowbolt Leader: Bravest flyer in all the land. Rainbow Dash: Yes, chuckle it's all true. Shadowbolt Leader: We need... you. Rainbow Dash: WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal. Shadowbolt Leader: No! It's them or us. Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, what's taking so long? Botanica: Who are those other ponies with Rainbow Dash? Twilight Sparkle: Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them. Shadowbolt Leader: Well? Rainbow Dash: You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no. cheering Rainbow Dash: See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'. Twilight Sparkle: Whoa. Applejack: Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for? Twilight Sparkle: The Elements of Harmony, we've found them. Careful, careful! Pinkie Pie: One, two, three, four... There's only five! Rainbow Dash: Where's the sixth? Blackarachnia (BW-BM): Yeah. Where is the sixth element, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed. Applejack: What in the hay is that supposed to mean? Twilight Sparkle: I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen. Applejack: Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate. Thomas: Maybe we should move out of Twilight's way for a while in case we might disturb her. Connor Lacey: I'll stay here with Twilight, just in case. Twilight Sparkle: Aah! Everypony: Twilight! Depth Charge: TWILIGHT MUST BE IN TROUBLE!!! Tigatron: QUICKLY EVERYONE, WE GOT TO SAVE HER!!! Twilight Sparkle: The Elements! five ponies talking over each other: Fluttershy: Twilight? Applejack: What? Rarity: Where did they go? Pinkie Pie: What happened? Rainbow Dash: What's going on? Applejack: Twilight, And, this is Skurd, Alpha 5, Zordon, Ninjor, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, Ryan Mitchell, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Nightscream, Botanica, Optimus Prime 1, Ultra Magnus 1, T-AI, Prowl, Side Burn, X-Brawn, The Emissary, Cerebros, Rail Racer, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide, Mirage, Landfill, Wedge, Heavy Load, Hightower, Grimlock 1, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock 2, Fixit, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Ratchet, Undertone, Windblade, Jazz, Bulkhead, Arcee, Optimus Prime 2, Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus 2, Chief Charlie Burns, Chase, Kade Burns, Heatwave, Dani Burns, Blades, Graham Burns, Woody Burns, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, Doc Green, Frankie Green, Aerobolt, Bashbreaker, Buzzstrike, Lancelon, Sawtooth, Tricerashot, Windstrike, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Guido, Luigi, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Genie, MewTwo, Lugia, Entei, Celebi, Suicune, Raikou, Latios, Latias, Jirachi, Lucario, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, Arceus, Zorua, Zoroark, Victini, Keldeo, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Red Genesect, N, Anthea and Concordia, Diancie, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Good Fairy, Thomas, Percy, Connor Lacey, Nighlock, where are you? Rarity: Look! Applejack: Come on! Twilight Sparkle: coughs Connor Lacey: Is everyone okay? Percy: I am. Airazor: I'm alright as well, Connor. Thomas: Same here. But what on earth was all that about? Rhinox: I don't think it has anything to do with Twilight's magic. Silverbolt (BW-BM): Well, if it's not Twilight's magic, then who's magic is it? Twilight Sparkle: Gasps Nightmare Moon: laugh All: NIGHTMARE MOON!!! Twilight Sparkle: gasp Hmph! Nightmare Moon: You're kidding. You're kidding, right? Rattrap: What are you doing? Twilight Sparkle: groan Just one spark. Come on, come on. Aah! Connor Lacey: Twilight! Are you alright? Twilight Sparkle: I'm fine, Connor. Nightmare Moon: No, no! Thomas: Oh no. Nothing's happened, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: gasp But... where's the sixth Element?! Nightmare Moon: laughter MewTwo: Nightmare Moon has shattered the orbs completely. Rocky DeSantos: You no good black night horse woman! Nightmare Moon: You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last forever! laugh five ponies talking over each other: Pinkie Pie: Don't worry Twilight, we're here. Applejack: Don't worry, we'll be there. Twilight Sparkle: gasp You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here. All: What? Nightmare Moon: What? Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty! Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness! Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter! Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity! Twilight Sparkle: And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty! Twilight Sparkle: The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us. Nightmare Moon: You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work! Twilight Sparkle: But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... as well as Connor Lacey and his friends... are my friends! Thomas: That must be the sixth element. Twilight Sparkle: You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic! N: The Ultimatrix! It's absorbing the Elements of Harmony! Twilight Sparkle: Connor, go ultimate alien and defeat Nightmare Moon! Connor Lacey: On it! (Hits Ultimatrix) Daydream Sun: Daydream Sun! (Hits Ultimatrix) Ultimate Daydream Sun: Ultimate Daydream Sun! Nightmare Moon, your time is up! Nightmare Moon: Nooo! Nooo! Rainbow Dash: Ugh, my head. Ultimate Daydream Sun: We did it, everyone! We've defeated Nightmare Moon! (Reverts back into Connor Lacey) Applejack: Everypony okay? Rarity: Oh, thank goodness. Fluttershy: Why Rarity, it's so lovely. Rarity: I know! I'll never part with it again. Thomas: Actually, Rarity. She was talking about your necklace. Fluttershy: Thomas' right. It looks just like your cutie mark. Rarity: What? Ooh. So does yours. Fluttershy: gasp Pinkie Pie: Look at mine! Look at mine! Rainbow Dash: Aw yeah. Applejack: Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship. Princess Celestia: Indeed you do. Twilight Sparkle: gasps Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it. Twilight Sparkle: But... you told me it was all an old pony tale. Princess Celestia: I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna! Princess Luna: gasp Princess Celestia: It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister. All: Sister? Princess Celestia: Will you accept my friendship? Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Princess Luna: I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister! Princess Celestia: I've missed you, too. Skurd: Well, what do you know? Nightmare Moon was really Princess Celestia's younger sister, Luna. Pinkie Pie: her nose sobs Hey, you know what this calls for? Pinkie Pie: A party! and cheering ponies Princess Celestia: Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot? Twilight Sparkle: That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them. Princess Celestia: Spike, take a note, please. I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville. cheer Twilight Sparkle: Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before. Connor Lacey: And we can also invite you and your friends to join us on our next adventure sometime. What do you think, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Of course we will, Connor. It will be a great honor to join you guys on your adventures sometime. cheer Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went gasp but I mean really- End Come with me, and let's go wander Far beyond the wild blue yonder, Out where stars roam free. Though the journey's far from breezy, Stick with me, I'll make it easy- You can depend on me. Yeah, there's a long road before us, And it's a hard road, indeed. But darlin', I swear, I'll get us there, Wherever the trail may lead. Once we cross that far horizon, Life is bound to be surprisin'- But we'll take it day by day. Never mind the wind and weather, If we walk that trail together, Somehow we'll find our way. Yeah, there's a long road before us, And it's a hard road, indeed. Bur darlin', I vow, We'll get through somehow, Wherever the trail may lead. Can't tell you when we'll be there- It may take all our lives. We're headin' for that great unknown. We'll soon be walkin' free there, But 'til that day arrives, At least we won't be travellin' alone... And there's a long road before us, And it's a hard road, indeed. But darlin, don't fear, 'Cause I'll be right here, To give you the strength you need... And through the whole ride, I'll be by your side, Wherever the trail may lead. When you're sad, When you're feeling low When you're hurt and don't know where to go. Think of me- There I'll be, Anytime you need a friend. When you're down, And your luck runs out, Or if you're in trouble or in doubt, It's OK- Turn my way, Anytime you need a friend. When you're scared, I will stay with you, When you feel you're falling, I'll lift you. When you're heart breaks, I'll ease your aches, Whatever it takes, I'm in- Anytime you need a friend. All our lives, Anywhere we are, Just reach out-I'll never be too far. Come what may There I'll stay Anytime you need a friend. When you're scared, I will stay with you, When you feel you're falling, I'll lift you. When you're heart breaks, I'll ease your aches, Whatever it takes, I'm in- Anytime you need a friend. When you need a friend, Come what may, There I'll stay, Now until the very end, Anytime you need a friend. Anytime, whatever it takes, Anytime, anywhere, Anytime you need a friend. Hades: Those little ponies took down Nightmare Moon. Who'd have thought it? Jafar: Such as powerful as Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon, the ponies' strength is not their own. Ursula: Why don't we capture them and give them to Olympius' wife Princess Azula as presents? (Laughs) That'll settle things quick enough. The Grand Duke of Owls: But, the purple one is the most powerful pony of them all. She stopped me from taking Connor and his friends back to Villain Island with me. Rothbart: Gosh I'm so sorry to hear that, Duke. But, I guess you're not as good as Darth Villaineous thought you would be to capture that human boy. You'll always come in second best. The Grand Duke of Owls: Shut up, you! Vilgax: But, what about those two steam trains with faces on them? Those two are the boy's best friends. Swoggle me eyes, they're both clanked out by the look of them. The Joker: What's the matter, Gaxey? Afraid of those two tiny toy tank engines? Vilgax: Shut up! Maleficent: Enough! The blue tank engine and the purple pony have been very helpful to Connor Lacey. Will it they who protect the boy and his friends? Or will we be able to capture Connor and take him to Villain Island? Either way they could be quite useful... (meanwhile, outside, we see GMR and S.H.I.E.L.D forces surrounding the villains base) GMR Agent: Those are definitely in there. What do we do? S.H.I.E.L.D Agent: We wait for Nighlock and Cap's signal. (with Captain America (in his stealth suit) and Nighlock (in his Anti-Nighlock/Stealth Armor) waiting in the trees) Captain America: You ready. Nighlock: Heck yeah. (he signals a couple of attack ships and two Helicarriers) General Maximoff: That's the signal. Nick Fury: Attention everyone, this is the Andy Griffin Show. We are now on air and are good to go. And remember, hold on to your butts. (jets and helicopters take off charging at the lair with attack boats charging as well) GMR Agent:(on bullhorn) Attention villains! This is the GMR and S.H.I.E.L.D! Come out slowly with your hands up, or we will use force to bring you in! Your choice! Easy way! Or hard way! (the villains watch as search lights surround the lair) Vilgax: We should be going now! The Joker: How did they find us?! (agents and soldiers begin storming the castle, killing every Heartless they find. Some swing into the room that is outside the meeting room through the windows. They kill the Heartless and burst into the meeting) GMR: Hands in the air! (the villains see they are completely surrounded) GMR:(directly to Maleficent) I said hands in the air, Dragon-Freak! Do it or you're dead! Maleficent:(slams her staff on the ground) (with the soldiers down, the villains try to escape, but as Vilgax, Rothbart, The Grand Duko of Owls, and The Joker head out the door, a purple cosmic energy field blocks Maleficent, Jafar, Ursula, and Hades) (the four villains turn and see Nighlock and Cap standing behind them) (Vilgax, Rothbart, The Grand Duke of Owls, and The Joker turn and see as well) Vilgax: NO! The Grand Duke of Owls: Not this time boy! Jafar: Don't bother. Nighlock powers are greater than your own, Duke. Go! We will buy you time. (the Duke, Rothbart, Vilgax, and Joker run off) Category:Connor Lacey